deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Light Yagami vs. Hannibal Lecter/@comment-28710559-20160610154100/@comment-5714457-20160610162400
There are a few problems I see with your theory here: "Firstly light wouldn't threaten lecture for a name he wold act nice and convince hannibal to give him the name." Yes he would act nice. At first. Hell, that's what he did in this battle to begin with. He would start off by playing it off as no big deal and just put casual conversation in while throwing a question for a name here and there. The problem with doing this is that Lecter tends to be as unhelpful as possible, regardless of who's talking to him, and Light's patience only goes so far. Think of it as a back-and-forth tennis match where Lecter will consistently return the ball regardless of how far out of court Light thinks it is. And let's face it - wouldn't you get frustrated in Light's position? This was a battle of both mental stability and keeping calm under pressure, both of which Lecter handily takes. "Secondly I believe that lector would have no idea what the death note does and would in turn unsuspectingly give out his name and even if he hasn't light isn't very impatient he would easily fool hannibal into giving his name rather than resorting to violence and threats and making pectoral suspect that light needed a name." He wouldn't get the idea right off the bat, but rather he would do so over time. The problem here is that Lecter is observant as hell and memorises even the smallest details. If Light was badgering Lecter for something like his name and then writing it in a notebook afterwards, Lecter would put two and two together and determine that the two actions are related to each other in a way. And again, Light may not be impatient, but what patience he has only goes so far. Lecter could easily try his patience, given that he has done so to many others in the past. Not to mention, he can give out a name, but it doesn't have to be the correct one, and it would pretty much pull the rug out from under Light's feet. And that's based on the assumption that Lecter would even say anything to begin with. "No doubt that in the flow of actions that took place hannibal wins but that isn't very likely to happen." What happened in this fight is merely a representation of how it could ''play out, not how it ''would play out, akin to actual Death Battles. "Even if it did light is very resourceful and would fool lecter at the end into writing a wrong name four times and thus being unkillable by the death note. He also has a piece if the death note in his wristwatch and would use it at the end when lector reveals his name rather than quietly handing lecter the name." Er... no, he really wouldn't. If it would come to this, Light can't really bullshit a bullshitter in this scenario, especially someone like Lecter's calibur. Light may be a master manipulator and incredibly resourceful, but so is Lecter. He has shown capability of causing suicides by just talking to someone - convincing oneself to take their own life - so it wouldn't be hard to simply put the pressure on Light to give something coherent. And by this point of the battle, if Light was cornered like this, he would have crossed a line of Lecter's MO as well, meaning Lecter would kill him regardless of if he screwed up with Light's name or not. Even if the Death Note failed Lecter here, there isn't really any reason why Lecter wouldn't just do the deed himself - he can get the resources to do so off of Light's person via his weapons. He would also be pretty quick to kill Light anyway if he tried to do something sneaky like using the piece in his watch (which I suppose I did overlook if it's true, but I felt it wouldn't make a difference either way). You also have to ask yourself - outside of the Death Note or any pieces related to it, what methods of guaranteed success does Light have to kill Lecter? He has his gun, his knife, and his physicality, but that's pretty much it. Lecter may not have weapons on his side, but he is both stronger than Light (given that Lecter is slightly stronger than an average grown man) and has had more formal combat training, as shown in the rundown. Light has punched out L, but I don't recall L even being that strong to begin with. And bearing in mind, Lecter is every bit resourceful as Light would be. He could disarm or even turn Light's own weapons on him, moreso if his life is at stake or if Light crossed a line in his MO, in which case he wouldn't really hold back any. Overall, Light definitely would stay in the game... until Lecter opens the valves. Which, let's face it, would definitely happen at some point.